


Gimme All Your Love

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Loki goes out to support his girlfriend, who is the lead singer of rock band. What he doesn’t know is that there is a reason why she doesn’t want him to attend.





	Gimme All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by rock bands with female leads such as Bikini Kill, The Runaways, Alabama Shakes. I have a list of songs they performed as well as ones I recommend.

_Stop, breathe, and count to ten._

Again.

_Stop, breathe, and count to ten._

No matter how many times she has done this, it doesn’t seem to be calming her at the slightest. Which goes to show even a technique that never fails to calm her could not stop her from becoming a nervous wreck.

Tired of her efforts, she opened the curtains just a tiny bit. Through the small gap, she looked around for any familiar faces and sure enough there he was.

His pale complexion stood out a bit from the crowd, with hair as black as ink and eyes as green as emeralds. He had quite an angular face with the help of those sharp cheekbones she enjoyed kissing. Despite wearing a casual emerald collared shirt and black trousers, he looked quite formal. She smiled when she noticed he was wearing the black leather jacket that she had given him for Christmas.

She closed the small gap of the curtain and gave out a heavy sigh. She was usually more excited before performing, but this time it was different. This will be Loki’s first time going to her show and she wasn’t quite sure what his reaction will be when he sees her onstage.

“Hey you’re gonna make me nervous if you keep opening the curtain like that!”

She turned to see her friend and guitarist Linda getting irritated.

“Sorry, I’m just a little worried what he’ll think once he sees me out there.”

“What he’ll think is that his girlfriend happens to be an awesome singer with an amazing fucking band. Once it’s over, he is going to brag about you to everyone on how fucking awesome you are.”

She pulled Linda for a hug, “Thank you!!! You know just what to say to keep me from being a nervous wreck.”

“Yep, and if he says anything I’ll be sure to kick his scrawny little ass.”

Both of them laughed until their drummer, Kim, came over to remind them to be ready in five minutes. Linda checked her guitar one more time to see if it was in tune. When she wasn’t sure she called out their bassist, Gloria and asked to play each string to match the tunes. Kim started playing air drums and threw her drumsticks in the air, ready for another great performance.

Everyone seems to be fine and at ease, all except for their lead singer. She could feel the anxiety coming to her once more, but decided to distract herself to keep it from coming back.

_Stop, breathe, and count to ten._

She looked at herself in the mirror; every thing seemed to be in place. Her navy blue shirt was long enough to reach her upper thigh, black pants ready to go, and heels to match and high enough to use as a weapon.

Once everyone in the band were ready to start the show, she stepped in front of the curtain and took a deep breath.

Here’s hoping for the best.

Loki stood in the middle of the crowd, taking a few sips from his drink, and waiting for the show to start. He felt quite accomplished to finally be able to see his beloved musician perform.

He remembered the time when he first saw her play one of her instruments back at their apartment. He had never seen such an instrument before for it had a peculiar shape, not to mention it made strange vibrating sounds.

When he asked what it was, she told him it was an electrical guitar. Loki was too proud to admit not knowing what it was, since he’s used to more traditional instruments back in his home in Asgard.

He was thankful for having an such understanding lover and confessed she was just practicing for her band. It immediately catches his interest and began to ask questions about them. He tried not to bother her with too many questions, but she didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, her happiness grew just talking about them.

Ever since then, he became interested into seeing their show. Yet, whenever he had asked her about seeing their show, she would always find a way to change the subject. Sometimes in more ways than one.

It worked a couple of times, but he grew tired of the charade and decided to make use of his legendary silver tongue. Now here he is, standing in the middle of the crowd, waiting for his musician to perform.

The crowd roared in cheer when they saw her, Linda, Gloria, and Kim. She looked for Loki once more, not realizing that he was staring right back at her.

She grabbed the microphone and started to wave at the crowd, “Hey there, how’s everyone doing tonight?”

The crowd cheered in response, “All right seems like my kind of crowd already. Well we got an awesome show for you tonight and we’re going to be doing covers from various female bands. Hope you folks enjoy this as much as we did. Hit it!!!”

Kim began to play, followed by Linda and Gloria, then she began to sing.

_That girl thinks she’s the queen of the neighborhood_  
_She’s got the hottest trike in town_  
_That girl she holds her head up so high_  
_I think I want to be her best friend, yeah_

_Rebel girl, rebel girl_  
_Rebel girl, you are the queen of my world_  
_Rebel girl, rebel girl_  
_I think I want to take you home_  
_I want to try on your clothes_

So far the show was going well, Loki tried to find reason why she would not want him to come to her shows.

_When she talks, I hear the revolution_

Loki’s eyes widen when she tore her pants off, which caused the crowd cheer even louder. She wore black shorts underneath so it wouldn’t look like she wasn’t wearing anything under her long shirt. She enjoyed performing like this for her legs looked amazing with just the shirt and high heels.

_In her hips, there’s revolutions_  
_When she walks, the revolution’s coming_  
_In her kiss, I taste the revolution!_

Her performance continued to surprise Loki as the show went on. What he saw was not the woman he knew back home, but a new persona bursting through on stage. She was feeding off the energy of the crowd as they continued to cheer for her and the band. She was in a different realm other than her own as she sang to her heart’s content and he couldn’t be any more proud of her.

“All right, this is our final song for the night. I’d like to dedicate this one to someone I know and care about very much. He’s here tonight for support and I just want to say hi and that there will never be enough words to thank him for being a part of my life.”

She nodded to Gloria who by then have already placed her bass on a stand and headed towards the electronic keyboards. She nodded to Linda and Kim and began to play. She grabbed the microphone and began to close her eyes.

_So much is going on_  
_But you can always come around_  
_Why don’t you sit with me for just a little while?_  
_Tell me, what’s wrong?_

With such intimacy through the words of this song, Loki began to remember the first days they met. He and his brother, Thor, would sometimes go to Midgard to assist his Avenger friends. Depending on the location of their mission, they would sometimes spend the night at the home of his brother’s lover, Jane.

In one of those nights, Jane brought a friend over to help her on her research. She was sweet and kind to everyone, but Loki kept his distance from her. He didn’t want to do any form of communication with anyone, especially if they’re friends with Jane.

He prepared himself for Thor to bicker at him for not socializing, but instead both of them came to find out that she did not seem to mind. She told them she doesn’t want to waste her time on people who don’t seem interested in talking to her. And forced socializing would be a waste of both of their times.

Loki admired her honesty, but he still refused to acknowledge her. As time went by, he would see her with Jane laughing and smiling over everything. It sickened him at first, but somehow it grew on him. When he finally began talking to her, she joked how their time is now being well spent.

_If you just gimme all your love ohh_  
_Gimme all you got, baby_  
_Gimme all your love ohh_  
_Bit more_

She remembered the days when he finally opened up to her. She appreciated him for finally taking the first step to improve himself. He appreciated her the same as well. He brought in the kind of joy that not only brought a smile on her face, but brought back everything she lost come back to her like magic.

Both of them can understand how they feel for one another just by the amount of passion she is putting into the song. The silence of the room filled as the only sound everyone can hear is the rhythm of the guitar. Then joined in by the beat of the drums, the soul bursting out of the keyboards, and the vocals that demanded its presence to be known.

When the song finished, everyone cheered louder than before. The band placed their instruments aside and held hands together as they bowed down. They all mouthed thank you before heading backstage.

Loki passed through the crowd and went backstage to see his beloved songstress. He found her giggling with band mates as they all began to pack their belongings and calling it a night.

Gloria was the first to see him and nudged her in the arm to tell her he’s here. She turned to him and went up to him for a quick kiss on the cheek. He could already tell she was nervous. The band took this opportunity to grab their remaining stuff and said their goodbyes to them before heading out.

So now it was the two of them alone, she avoided his gaze by focusing the side of the room instead of him, “So…what did you think?”

Loki placed both hands on her upper shoulders and gave a soft kiss to her forehead, “You were wonderful. Although I am quite stunned when you ripped off your trousers, but I am amazed nonetheless.” He placed a finger under chin to meet her gaze, “Is this the reason why you would not let me see you perform?”

She nodded, “I turn to completely different person whenever I’m onstage and I was afraid you wouldn’t like that side of me.”

Loki chuckled, “For all the time we have spent together, you have accepted all of me and in return I have accepted all of you. You were wonderful out there, the way you poured out your emotions to each song. The way you enjoyed yourself by just dancing around, and your voice is quite hypnotizing as it is enchanting. I could not be anymore proud of you as I am now.”

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. He was the first to break off their kiss and whispered in her ear, “When we get home, I will give you all the love you need and more.”

As they embraced each other, she began to consider inviting him to her shows more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs the band performed but were not mentioned:  
> Bikini Kill - Capri Pants  
> Bikini Kill - Suck My Left One  
> Blondie - Call Me  
> Blondie - Maria  
> Patti Smith - Gloria  
> Hole - Violet  
> Hole - Skinny Little Bitch  
> The Runaways - Cherry Bomb  
> The Runaways - Queens of Noise


End file.
